No Parents just Siblings
by jaberwooky
Summary: Everyones parents get a 3 week vacation and all the students at monster high have siblings to take care of.
1. No parents Just Siblings

"Attention students" Headmistress Bloodgood's voice rang out throughout the school," all parents of Monster High students have been given a 3 week getaway, so any siblings older or younger will be coming here to Monster High for the next 3 weeks, your parents and siblings will be outside the school within the hour."

The class turned into chaos of whispering.

"Everyone is to report outside to greet your families, unless you are a vampire then please proceed to the catacombs" Bloodgood's voice rang again through the speaker system.

Once outside everyone started to search for their families, Frankie found hers first.


	2. Frankie

"Mom, Dad" She said as she ran toward Dr. Frankenstein and his Bride, and the strange little boy standing next to them. After hugging her parents she asked" and who is this?"

" Frankie this is your little brother Freddie" Her dad said

"Well it is great to meet you Freddie" Frankie said crouching down to his level and opening her arms for a hug, the boy appeared to be about 7 years old and very shy.

"It nice to meet you too Frankie" the boy said slowly returning the hug.

"I hope you guys enjoy the vacation," Frankie said as she pulled out of the hug but still held on to his hand

"We love you both and have fun guys," their mother said as they headed back toward the car.


	3. Draculaura

While down in the catacombs Draculaura got to see her brothers for the first time this century.

"Guys, she still a vegan and still loves pink" A voice said from the side. Draculaura started to walk toward the voice, to find all 7 of her brothers right in front of her along with her father.

"Hey guys," She said as she hugged her father. "Hope you have fun Daddy"

"Boys be nice, and above all don't harass your little sister" Dracula said as he started to walk away, leaving the siblings by themselves.

Her brothers all drank blood and had the red eyes, but while she was the youngest of the family and the only girl they all had respect for her, because even though she was a vegan she could still beat them with one arm tied behind her back.

"What are we chop liver over here, don't we get hugs" Steven the second oldest asked.

" As long as you still have your hair in the retarded bun yes," Draculaura replied making her other brother's snicker. Steven started to sulk while Draculaura went around hugging in the oldest to youngest. And of course all the boys had serious muscles like athletes and could beat any normal athlete wither it be monster or normie. The oldest was Jacob who with red eyes and an 70 fashion sense had on a pair of bell bottoms and a swirly top that was not even able to describe. Steven had natural dark red hair that Draculaura would kill for, when out of the retaded bun that he always put it in his hair drops down to his waist, and has no fashion sense at all so was in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. Mason the third oldest was cute like a young Johnny Depp that never aged and was wearing jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. William was the fourth oldest with wavy brown hair that hung to his shoulders, leading to his bare chest, worn and faded blue jeans standing next to a Ninja motorcycle. Noah the fifth oldest was under his human name Christian Slater was an actor, he mainly wears suits and not tie. The second youngest brother is Michael or known to the people as Jensen Ackles. And then her youngest older brother Alexander who of the lot of them loved her the most, all of them were over protective but Alex was the closest to Draculaura and knew when she was sad or happy or any other emotion just by hearing her voice even on the phone. Once she had finished hugging each brother they headed back inside the school, to see her friends and the unknown boyfriend.


	4. Cleo

Cleo saw the Mummy but did not want to go toward it as she passed by the happy family reunions, her father and her older sister Nefera would be there and she wanted nothing to do with either of them. But then there was her little brother Seth she loved him he was a kind person at a thousand years old and only looked to be about 7. As she came closer to the mummy she saw her father, and brother but no Nefera.

"Daddy I hope you enjoy your vacation" Cleo said as she came to a stop in front of the mummy king.

"Your sister Nefera will not be joining you and Seth, Cleo she has business to attend to in the northern part of Egypt" The Mummy king said as he climbed back into the waiting car.

"Bye Dad" Cleo and Seth said in unison. He drove away without another word.

"Hey baby bro," Cleo said a smile spreading across her face. Seth walked up and attempted to hug her but could only reach her waist, until she picked him up for a hug were he could reach her shoulders.

" I thought that her would never leave" Seth said as Cleo set him down.

"No Dad and No Nefera, this is going to be awesome" Cleo said high-fiving Seth.

"Come on let's go inside I want to know what has been going on" Seth said taking Cleo hand


	5. Lagoona

Lagoona had not heard the announcement that her family was outside, she was in the pool doing laps, until something not someone jumped in next to her, and then another one jumped on her back, causing her to expel all the air from her lungs.

"OW" she said as she came up for air. Two other sea monsters came up next to her, hugging her, still not being able to see their faces.

"Hey Goona" said one of the boys his Australian accent coming out, using a nickname that only her family used, it took Lagoona second to recognize the voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked hugging them.

"Didn't you hear? mom and dad are going on a vacation and we need to hang with our older or younger siblings" said the other brother.

"Dude she didn't hear she was in the pool" Fin the oldest brother said.

"Sorry Goona, didn't mean to jump on your back, can you forgive your older brother?" Her older brother Tad asked.

"I can forgive Fin for letting you jump, but you Tad really need to make it up to me." She said swimming to the side of the pool. Pulling herself out of the pool and pulling out a towel for herself and two more for her brothers. The boys pulled themselves out of the water and started to dry themselves off. Once they finished she hugged them again. Fin her oldest brother had darker blue skin/ scales and blue hair from the chlorine; he wore a light green pair of swim trunks. While Tad had blond hair with streaks of blue, and looked like Lagoona light blue skin, just shorter hair, and wore a navy blue pair of swim trunks.

"Tad you need to apologize again and not make fun of me or get mad at me or my choice in boyfriends got?" Lagoona asked.

"Ok Goona, Sorry for jumping on you and I promise not to get mad at you or make fun of you." Tad said sounding like a little boy.

Lagoona being the only girl had made sure that they feared her if they got on her bad side.

"Come on, you can meet my friends and boyfriend." She said standing up and walking toward the exit brothers in tow.


	6. Duece

As the gorgon walked out of the school he expected to see his mother, his little sister, and the infant that was his other sister. But he didn't. He was so used to seeing their emerald eyes that's what he looked for, but here he had to cover his eyes to not turn people to stone, so when a little girl with snake hair and sunglasses covering her eyes came running into his legs he was surprised till he saw his mother, still holding his baby sister, he picked up the girl who was hugging his knees and made his way over to his mother. Hugging the little girl close to his body.

"Hey mom" He said putting the girl down and taking the baby out of his mothers arms, a smile spreading across his face.

"Duece please be sure to take care of Isabella and Abigail," She said giving her only son a hug.

" Will do, come on Bella," he said taking the little girls hand, the baby still cradled in his arms. With one last hug to his mother and Bella hugging their mother they headed into the school. Their mother going back into the car.


	7. Meeting Each other

Once inside of the school Frankie lead Freddie toward her friends.

Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen stood around looking sad. Cleo was standing next to a little boy laughing. Lagoona was walking up to everyone two older guys behind her, one looked like a male copy of Lagoona with navy swim trunks and a white shirt he was slipping over his abs, and the other brother had darker scales, and light green swim trunks, while Lagoona kept throwing a white shirt at him that he kept throwing back at her, till she finally yelled at him in the middle of the hall to put his shirt on causing people to look at the little group and the sea monster who never yelled, which he did but looked pitiful, having his little sister yell at him. Draculaura was already there standing next to Clawd and hugging him, while 7 boys that Frankie guessed were her brothers looked at her disgusted with her choice of being friends with a werewolf. Duece was on the floor baby in his arms, and a little girl with snakes as her hair was playing with the older gorgons Mohawk turning it into a braid of snakes. Jackson was wrestling a little girl who was trying to push his headphones over his ears while he was trying to get her headphones away from her ears, in the end Jackson turned to Holt and the little girl turned back from the pink to normie colored flesh. Abbey had a little boy trying to get her to play but she just stood there arms crossed over her chest, while he placed a hand over the lockers freezing them. Heath had his hands full his hair flaming, and two girls pestering him, the older girl who looked older than Heath was a water element and had water flowing hair that seemed to stay in place like the water was recycling itself in the area it went down to her shoulders, while the little girl clung to Heath with her hair clear but everything in the girl touched would rustle so it was ok to assume that she was wind, and the older girl was water. Gil was looking at his girlfriend who was arguing with her brothers while his brothers stood next to him, the older brother looked just like Gil but with darker scales, and the younger brother looked just like both of his older brothers with the darkest skin/ scales it was almost navy blue. Operetta was standing around her mask covering the part of her face, her little brother was next to her trying to get her to sing, he looked about the same age but Frankie had never seen him before.

"Hey guys", she said as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Frankie" they replied

"This is my little brother Freddie" Frankie said hoping to get a reply about the newcomers.

"Nice to meet you" Freddie said shyly

"I'm Clawd," the oldest werewolf told the newcomers

"I'm Clawdeen", said the middle Werewolf

"Howleen" she said

"I'm Cleo De Nile," the Egyptian goddess said

"Seth, Nefera and Cleo's only brother" the mini Egyptian god said

"Lagoona Blue, mates" the sea monster said

"Tad Blue, Lagoona's older brother" the lighter sea monster said

"Fin Blue, oldest brother" the darker sea monster said

"Draculaura or Lala" the only female Vampire said

"Jacob, oldest brother" the 70's vampire said

"Steven, second oldest" said the vampire with dark red hair

"Mason, Third oldest" the Johnny Depp looking vampire said

"William or Will" said the bare chested vampire, exposing his abs

"Noah is my real name but I will respond to Christian or Slater," Said the blond vampire.

"My name is Michael but I am also called Jensen Ackles"

" And I'm Alexander the youngest brother but please call me Alex" said the last vampire

"Duece Gorgon" said the boy whose snakes were being braided, everyone snickered or laughed, while he cuddled a little baby with snakes in its hair." Isabelle say hi," he told the girl who was braiding his hair.

"Hi" Said the girl braiding Deuces hair

" And this is Abigail" Duece said gesturing to the sleeping baby in his arms

"I'm Jackson, and Holt," said the normie as he let the little girl put the headphones over his ears and he changed to Holt.

"I'm his little sister" said the girl as Holt took the headphones off, turning back into Jackson, and gave the headphones to the little girl," my name is Jackie, and Hannah" she said as she changed from normie to a pink version of her older brother.

"Abbey" said the cold yeti

" Daniel" said the yeti boy

"Heath" said the hot head trying to get closer to Abbey

"Heath's older sister, Aqua" said the girl with flowing hair

"Windy the youngest" said the little girl

"Gil" said the middle water creature

"Older brother of Gil, Squirt" said the oldest water creature

"Youngest brother of the freshwater, Crush" said the smallest water creature

"Operetta Phantom" Said the girl with part of her face covered by a music note mask

"Austin Phantom" said the boy with a treble sign mask over his right eye opposite of his sisters.

" It would be helpful to us to know more about each other is we shared more, like who we are dating and what the relationship is to our siblings" Freddie said." Like, I was made 5 days ago and I have an older sister Frankie, and a dog named Wait"

"I was made a few months ago, and Freddie is my younger brother, and I am dating Jackson and Holt" Frankie said

"Clawd, dating Draculaura" Getting a glare from her brothers" Brother to Clawdeen and Howleen, parents and other siblings died"

" Clawdeen, not dating, Sister to Howleen and Clawd"

"Howleen, not dating, youngest sister to Clawd and Clawdeen"

"Cleo, younger sister to Nefera who could not be here, and older sister to Seth, dating Duece"

"Seth, younger brother to Nefera and Cleo, no dating"

"Lagoona, dating Gil" getting a glare from her brothers, and Gil's brothers" youngest sister to Tad and Fin"

"Tad, Younger brother to Fin and older twin to Lagoona"

"Fin, older brother to the twins Tad and Lagoona"

"Draculaura, dating Clawd, youngest in Dracula vampires, and vegan vampire"

"Jacob, oldest brother, and seriously angry that my sister is dating a werewolf"

"Steven, second oldest, and angry that the family baby is dating a werewolf"

"Mason, Third oldest, actor, and angry at the werewolf for dating my sister"

"Will, pissed why my sister is dating a werewolf"

"Noah, frustrated why Lala would be caught dating a werewolf"

"Michael, Seriously Lala "

" Alex, way to piss off your older brothers Lala"

"Enough all of you, I can date whoever I like I'm 1600 years old, you re my older brothers but I'm old enough to take care of myself, hurt any of my friends or my boyfriend and I will hurt you" Draculaura said walking right in front of her brothers, as they started cowering in front of her, scared of their little sister. As everyone started to laugh at the scene before them.

" Duece, dating Cleo, older brother to Isabelle and Abigail"

"Isabelle, younger sister to Duece and older sister to Abigail"

The baby gargled

"Jackson or Holt, older brother to Jackie or Hannah but personally I like Jackie better"

"Jackie or Hannah, younger sister to Jackson or Holt personally I like Holt better he's a lot more fun"

"Abbey, dating Heath, older sister to Daniel"

"Daniel, younger brother to Abbey, and Abbey why you date hot head?"

"Hot head cute and sweet" Abbey told her little brother

"Heath, dating Abbey, middle child only boy with Aqua as the older sister and Windy as my younger" Heath said as his arms wrapped around the yeti girl

"Aqua, married to a sea creature and no kids yet, oldest sister to Heath and Windy"

"Windy, Heath why are you dating a Yeti?"

"Because she is awesome and I don't burn her," Heath replied his head resting on Abbeys shoulder

"Gil, dating Lagoona, middle child "

"Squirt, Older brother of Gil and Crush, Gil really a saltwater? "

"Crush, youngest brother, seriously Gil do you have a death wish?"

"Knock it off both of you, I am dating a saltwater and I love her get over it" Gil said, as Lagoona's brothers walked over to him. She ran to hug him but her brothers blocking her.

"Move both of you" Lagoona said, when they didn't move she grabbed both of them by their ears and dragged them out of the way, so she could hug Gil. But his brother blocked her way," Please move" Lagoona asked nicely her accent coming all out

"No," said the Squirt

"Please move now," Lagoona said, her brothers coming up behind her

" We will not have a salt water dating our brother" Crush said, as Gil squeezed between them and kissed Lagoona on the lips.

" Crickey" said Tad

"Shit" said Crush, as Lagoona and Gil broke apart.

"Now boys knock it off will you" Lagoona said glaring at her brothers

"But" Tad started to say

" No but's, don't you get it I love him, mom and dad don't care they want us to break up but I wont I love him so don't even try or I will kick both of your butts back to the down- under got it?" Lagoona said her voice full of anger; Gil wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Gil, get away from that salt water" Crush said

" I love her and will not leave her, Operetta I believe it was your turn" Gil replied

"Ok Operetta, lover of music, I can't sing in front of you with out you all going crazy, and older sister to Austin"

"Austin, younger brother to Operetta and lover of music, I can't sing but I can play any instrument"


	8. Over the next 3 weeks

Since the amount of siblings school was canceled for the next 3 weeks but the students could do what ever they wanted just as long as they don't damage the school or cause harm to any other student.

Frankie and Freddie spend most of their time in the library catching both of them up on history of important things, like Pearl Harbor and the titanic.

Clawdeen continued to practice fear-leading routines.

Clawd played a mean game of casketball.

Howleen stayed quiet and ran around the track.

Cleo and Seth stayed next to Duece, Isabelle and Abigail, Seth and Isabelle playing tag, Cleo and Duece taking turns cuddling Abigail. Isabelle had only accidently turned Seth into stone for 12 hours once and Abigail had only turned Cleo to stone for 20 minutes.

Lagoona, Gil, and their brothers stayed in the pool, their brothers still trying to break them up. Lagoona had only beat up her brothers twice after they sprayed her and Gil when they were kissing and then when Fin had tried to punch Gil. Gil had been getting Lagoona's towel for her when Fin came up and was about to slug him when Lagoona came up and grabbing her brother's fist and twirling it behind his back.

Draculaura had practiced the fear-leading routines with Clawdeen and Alex was catching and spotting, he had always been there for her and was a god at gymnastics, watching Clawd play ball with Jacob, Steven, Mason, and Noah. While Will and Michael was outside with Howleen running track.

Jackson/ Holt and Jackie/ Hannah as normies spend most of the time with Frankie and Freddie in the library, and as Holt and Hannah they spent a lot of the time rocking out with Operetta and Austin.

Abbey spent most of her time cuddling with Heath or having snowball fights with Daniel.

Heath other that cuddling with Abbey, he spent his time with Windy reading and goofing around. Aqua was distant and Hath didn't really care she had always been distant and more responsible.

Operetta and Austin spent their time in the catacombs playing music and Operetta singing to Austin. Holt and Hannah joining them.


	9. No More Siblings

Finally the 3 weeks are over

Frankies parents were the first to arrive

"Did you have a nice time?" Frankie asked her parents

"yes it was very nice how did you two do?" Her mother asked her

"IT was awesome" Freddie said," Frankie showed me all of her friends and we had a lot of fun"

"Bye guys, i'll miss you" Frankie said as Freddie was packed back up into the car

Duece's Mom came next

"Hey how are my little girls" She said as she came up

"great" Isabella said

"Here you go" Duece said passing Abigail to his mother

"I'll see you guys when I come home for christmas ok?" deuce said

And with that they were gone

Draculaura went down to the catacombs

Her father was waiting for her

"Daddy" she exclaimed as she ran to him

"Lala, how have you been?" He asked

" Ok, but…" Draculara started to say

"But what, did your brothers try and make fun of Clawd" He said as his sons walked up to him, all his sons but Alex were covered in bruises

"What happened to you guys" Dracula said

"Lala" Steven said as he glared at his little sister

"Told you not to make fun of him" Draculara stated, "Bye guys be careful"

She said and with a turn of her heel she was gone.

Cleo

Cleo made her way out the front door, she slowly made her way over to her fathers car

Seth gave her a quick hug and got in the car

Cleo waved goodbye till she could no longer see the car.

Lagoona and Gil

Everyone was still in the pool when parents showed up.

"Lagoona, Tad, and Fin get over here" There mother called

"Mum" Lagoona said excitedly

"Gil, get away from the saltwater"

"Dad" Gil said

"Hey bye guys" Lagoona said as her family left

"Gil Webber how dare you" His father said

"What?" Gil asked innocently

" Why on earth are you dating a saltwater" his father said as his arm snaked around Lagoona

" i love her dad get over it, Bye" gil said as Lagoona dragged them under water


End file.
